The Unknown
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: Vincent comes to a realization that can help him overcome his past...  Rated T just incase for darkness/angst


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own FFVII, no matter how much I wish on my birthday candles.

**Warnings**: Slight darkness I guess. Not sure if it's that big of a deal, but i'm giving this a T rating juuust in case.

* * *

><p><span>The Unknown<span>

_One seeing the Present, the other seeing the Past._

He didn't know why he was standing next to Yuffie watching the rain pour down on the dingy city of Edge, but he just was.

He didn't remember why it happened, but the quick ninja just snatched him by his cape and dragged him outside to stand under the awning of 7th Heaven.

They stood there awkwardly for a while, not speaking. Just watching the grey world in front of them, purple-ish silver bolts of lightning letting off the eerily familar sound of cackling like an evil witch above them, in turn setting off flashes of blinding white light.

Vincent vaguely thought how the scenery reminded him of when he woke up for the first time in Hojo's lab officialy a monster. It didn't make much sense, since he didn't see a hysterical mad man in his face grinning in a clown-ish way or walls that were once pristine white, splotched with blood and other strange liquids.

This was the start of him relapsing back to those thoughts.

_One seeing the Present, the other seeing the Past._

Maybe it was the silence. Afterall, that was the thing that scared Vincent the most when he awoke. It was like he was deaf. And what use was a deaf Turk? The deathly silence that held an endless amount of emotions, thoughts, promises, questions, and hopes of the future. Brilliant, bright hopes that were shattered. And currently, in the present, darkness of the past.

Vincent couldn't hear the sharp crack of the lightning, but instead; _silence_. He couldn't smell that fresh but also mysteriously moldy smell of new rain, yet the stench of copper, antiseptic, and something that smelled suspiciously like burnt flesh. He didn't see the beautifully grey eyes (eyes that were like sunshine compared to the dreary sky) of the petite young woman off to his side staring at him with worry, but the depths of a mad mans eyes.

The two stood out there for a while longer.

_One seeing the present, the other seeing the past._

That's what he felt now. All those memories flooding him. He may have been LOOKING at the world surrounding him in the present, but he wasn't actually SEEING, much like a person admiring paintings at an artist's gallery but yet had no clue what art was. Instead, he was absorbed in those memories, trapped in his mind reliving them once again. His brain was like a DVD player, rewinding the past, forcing him to watch as if it were a horror movie.

Which it was, a horror movie. Non-stop would that little DVD player called his brain sub-consciously replay that horror movie no matter how much Vincent tried to hold the 'Stop' button to control it.

But everytime it would re-wind, continually filling his ears with the empty shell of a sound '_whur'_-ing of the DVD replaying, it would supply the feelings of dread, loneliness and an emotion he would never admit out loud...fright.

And what good was a movie when you already knew when the bad guy was coming and the ending was spoiled? In Vincent's case, this movie never get old or tiring to him, from start to finish. Because everytime felt like the first. He would always feel the same exact way everytime he watched it,_ relived _it. The feeling that horror movies were supposed to make you feel. SCARED.

As it re-winded, finished. Rewinded, finished. Rewinded, finished. An endless loop.

But he realized something new just now about the very familiar, yet unfamiliar 'film' that he never noticed before.

It started to play when he was alone. Not that being with just anyone would stop it. Only one person's presence could stop the bad guy from coming out to get Vincent.

It was the woman next to him.

It was...Yuffie.

_One seeing the present, the other...waking up again. But with a fresh start._

* * *

><p>WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW FRIGGIN' PROUD I AM OF THIS STORY. Like really, I can't explain it. Not to seem self absorbed, but I think this is one of my favorite things I have ever written. This is like, my first REAL try at something serious and a bit darkangsty. I kinda teared myself up when typing this xD I wanted to take a mini writting break from my story 'Homework' with a different outlook on how Vincent thought of his past. Soooo, this is the product of it! Review please and tell me what you thought!

I'd also like everyone to know that I have a poll going on so go take a look at it in my profile and VOTE! It will be incorporated with a future story ;D

~Sabby-Sama


End file.
